HInata's Daughter
by Lexion
Summary: Hinata dies from childbirth and asks Kurenai to take her daughter in. Kurenai tells everyone but at the same time she waits too long to tell Hannah the truth bout her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Kurenai was looking for Hinata. She knew that Hinata was on a very simple mission but she was very mad at the fact that the Hokage would send a pregnant ninja to still go alone on the mission so then she went to the hokage mansion. When she got there Tsunade was in a very bad mood.

"Kurenai, I need you to go and find Hinata now!"

Kurenai wasn't sure what was going on but she ran to the woods to the forest. When she got there she was looking for her student then soon enough she heard someone moaning in pain. She looked only to see Hinata who was on the ground in pain.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

She ran to Hinata picking her head up for Hinata to look at her.

"Sensei…..the baby…..it's…..it's coming."

Kurenai had her eyes wide open but she was trying to keep Hinata comforted then she looked up at the sky only to see that it was about to rain so then she leaned back down to Hinata.

"Hinata I'm going to have to carry you because it's about to rain very hard."

Hinata whimpered as Kurenai lifted her off the ground. Kurenai ran through the woods but then Hinata wrapped her arms around her neck squeezing Kurenai by the neck. Kurenai looked at her with concern.

"Hinata do you think you can wait a little longer?"

"No, I can't…..the baby is trying to kick its way out of me."

Kurenai saw a cave up ahead and rushed to it. When she got to it she placed Hinata on the ground and started to take her jonin vest off to make a pillow out of it. She then went to Hinata's side to hold her hand.

"Hinata come on baby, I need you to push the baby out."

Hinata started to push. She was whimpering through it but Kurenai held her hand tightly. Finally Hinata buried her head into Kurenai's stomach as she held Hinata close to her.

"Hinata come on push."

"AHHH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"

Kurenai held Hinata down and close to her because she knew that Hinata was going to start squirming then she looked at Hinata who was crying now clenching hard on Kurenai's shirt.

"Hinata come on, the baby is almost out."

Hinata was still pushing then finally the baby was born. Kurenai heard a soft baby cry then she turned around to see that the baby was on her back. Kurenai got out a knife and cut the umbilical cord and held the baby close to her then she cleaned the baby. The baby was so tiny and it had a lot of hair. The baby had dark blue hair just like her mother then Kurenai looked at Hinata.

"The baby's a girl and she's adorable."

Kurenai handed the baby to Hinata who was holding her daughter with tears of joy then she began to kiss the baby repeatedly on the face.

"Oh, my own little girl. Mommy loves you."

The baby was still crying but on the other hand Kurenai noticed it got cold so she got on top of Hinata to use her body heat to keep Hinata and the baby warm but she noticed that Hinata's breathing was a little weird so she looked at her.

"Hinata, are you okay?

"She was too much for me."

Kurenai saw that Hinata was dying so then she tried to comfort Hinata.

"Hinata, just please hold on."

Hinata looked at her teacher.

"Sensei please, take my daughter…..as your own."

Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't do that, Hinata she needs you."

"Yes but my father will kill her if he knows about her. Plus, you're the only one I trust the most so please take care of her."

Kurenai looked at the baby then back at Hinata who was starting to pass out.

"Hinata….I can't do this."

"Sensei please, I trust you. You're the only one who changed my life."

Kurenai just felt tears streaming down her face but she finally agreed to it then she kissed Hinata on the forehead then Hinata looked at her daughter.

"Please tell her that I loved her."

"I will, Hinata she will know."

Hinata smiled one last time then she was dead. Kurenai looked at the baby that was now sleeping in her arms then she rubbed the baby's face causing the baby to look up at her.

"I will look out for you as if you were my own daughter, Hannah."

The baby just blinked then Kurenai grabbed a spare shirt from her bag and wrapped the baby in it she made sure that the baby could breathe because it was so cold and it was raining very hard. Kurenai went to the entrance of the small cave but looked back at Hinata one last time before whispering 'Goodbye' then she left the cave taking baby Hannah with her.

On the way back to the village the baby started to give a small cry because she was hungry but Kurenai wasn't sure how she was going to feed her at the fact that she was walking in the middle of a rain storm. She knew that the baby would just cry harder but she had to feed her so Kurenai found a large tree where it wasn't pouring so hard so she went to it then sat down. She began to feed the baby her breast milk but she wasn't sure if the baby would accept it but to her surprise the baby drank the milk without objection. Kurenai smiled then after a while she got the baby to burp then she continued to walk through the woods to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

When she got to the main gate she was shocked to see that Tsunade, Neji and Shizune. They were standing waiting for her to come to them. When Kurenai got to them she stopped and Tsunade was wondering but Neji stepped up.

"Where's Hinata?"

Kurenai just looked at him then shook her head. Tsunade got angry at her and yelled.

"You couldn't find her?"

Kurenai looked at her.

"I did find her but she…."

They were all looking at her then Kurenai lowered her head.

"She's dead."

They were all shocked then Kurenai lifted Hannah up to them. Neji thought it was something that was last of Hinata.

"Is this her headband or something?"

"No….it's her daughter."

They were all quiet then Kurenai revealed the baby to them and they were shocked to see such a small baby that looked like it had been born recently.

Hannah began to cry because she was getting cold then Kurenai brought her back to her body holding her tightly to keep her warm. Tsunade just sighed then turned to Neji.

"Go tell lord Hiashi to come to my office so that we can discuss who is going to raise this baby."

They all soon gathered at the hokage mansion. When they were all in the room Kurenai still had the baby in her arms and the baby was sleeping. Kurenai looked at Hannah while Tsunade explained what Kurenai had told her to Hinata's father Hiashi. Hiashi was not happy one bit in fact, he stood up to leave the room.

"I don't want that child as my grandchild so Yuuhi can keep her for all I care."

He was out of the room and Kurenai was relieved but she had the feeling that her husband Asuma would be surprised to know that he'll be a foster father. So then Kurenai went home. When she got there she opened the door to see that Asuma was happy to see her then he hugged her only to feel something funny at his chest he looked down only to see that Kurenai was holding something in her arms that was small.

"Kurenai what is in your arms?"

Kurenai smiled then she revealed the baby to him. Asuma's mouth dropped he was so shocked to see that there was a baby. He looked at his wife.

"Since when did you get pregnant?"

She stared at him.

"I didn't, this baby belongs to…"

She had a sad look in her eyes then lowered her head. Asuma just watched her.

"This is Hinata's daughter but Hinata died giving birth to her. She asked me to take her daughter in but I was scared. So I brought her to the hokage then we had a small meeting with her father and he said that he didn't want her so they all agreed to let me have the baby."

Asuma was now feeling that he would have to protect the baby as well so then he looked at the baby.

"So what did you name her?"

"I named her Hannah."

Asuma wanted to hold her so he picked the baby up from Kurenai's arms and was looking at the baby. Hannah was looking at him then she looked at Kurenai who smiled and kissed her. The baby started to laugh then Asuma gave the baby back to Kurenai then went to the door. He smiled looking at Kurenai.

"I'll go get everything for Hannah because we'll be extra busy keeping her safe."

Kurenai smiled at him. After he left Kurenai began to play with Hannah. After a couple of hours Hannah was in her own little crib and her new parents were looking at her as she was looking at them she looked like she was about to fall asleep. Kurenai smiled at her then thought of the perfect song to sing to her.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_End of song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance though a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim less and amber_

_The things my heart used to know_

_Tears of joy to remember_

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me_

_Once upon a December_

After the song Hannah was sleeping she looked so adorable then Kurenai kissed her on the forehead then they both left the room for Hannah to keep sleeping in.

They were in the living room and Asuma was looking at Kurenai.

"So Hannah is really going to be our daughter?"

Kurenai looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes she is."

"So she was born on Christmas eve?"

Kurenai looked at her calendar it was Christmas Eve then she smiled.

"Let's consider Hannah as our Christmas present."

Asuma chuckled then they both laid on the bed and went to sleep.

Nine months later Kurenai was walking her way to her house but then she stopped when she saw Asuma smiling at her. He had Hannah next to him then Kurenai was wondering why even though she had her purse then stopped to look at him.

"What's going on?"

"Kurenai guess what, stay where you are. I want you something."

Kurenai just stood there kind of confused then Asuma kneeled down to Hannah whispering to her.

"Go to Mommy, okay?"

Hannah looked at her mother then started to walk. She was keeping her balance and Kurenai dropped her purse she had her hands over her mouth as she was trying not to cry. Hannah finally got to her mother then raised her arms up.

"Mommy."

Kurenai was really blown by this she picked her up and was spinning her around with tears of joy in her eyes. Hannah was smiling too.

When it was Hannah's sixth birthday Asuma and Kurenai had to go on a mission but Kurenai didn't know what to do so she took Hannah to Ino who was walking through the village looking for something to do. She looked up ahead to see Kurenai standing holding little Hannah's hand.

Kurenai went to Ino.

"Ino are you busy right now?"

Ino shook her head.

"No, did you need something?"

"Will you look out for Hannah, Asuma and I have a mission to do and we should be back in two days."

Ino never felt so happy in her life.

"Okay is there anything that I should know, like what's her favorite food and what is not allowed to be around her."

Kurenai looked at Hannah.

"That you shouldn't have to worry about that, she'll eat anything and she knows that she's not spoiled."

Kurenai kneeled down to Hannah who was looking at her.

"Okay Hannah, Mommy and Daddy are going to be way for a couple of days so I want you to behave with your aunt Ino, okay?"

"Okay, I will behave Mommy."

"Good girl, I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

Kurenai left and then Hannah looked at Ino who was smiling.

"Let's go to the park, okay?"

Hannah nodded then they both went to the park. Hannah was wondering why Ino would give her these weird looks so then when they got to the park Hannah saw all the little kids playing together but she wasn't so sure about this so then she looked at Ino who took her by the hand.

"Go on Hannah, go play on the swings."

Hannah went to the swings then sat on one but then she felt a hand on her lower back and looked only to see a boy that had the same eye color as her. He seemed to be happy about something Hannah seemed to be a little nervous.

"Um who are you?"

The boy grinned.

"My name is Nick Hyuga. Would you like for me to push you?"

Hannah thought about it then nodded and Nick gently began to push her.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Hannah Sarutobi."

"Nice name, what do your parents do?"

"They're on a mission right now."

"So is my father."

The two children kept on playing then they both stopped when Ino came.

"Okay Hannah, it's time to go home."

Hannah looked Nick then they said their goodbyes and left to their homes.

Ino had the feeling that Hannah was soon going to have a crush on Nick so then she began to think of advice for Hannah who was in her room playing with her toys.

Two days later Kurenai and Asuma were both walking through the village to get Hannah when they saw her she was playing with a boy that looked like a kid version of Neji. He seemed to like Hannah then he leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek making her blush Kurenai and Asuma were trying their best not to get mad but then they saw that Hannah was looking at them and she ran to them hugging them both. Kurenai was holding her close then they all went home.

That night Hannah was in her room then she saw her mother coming in with a bag in her hand.

"Hannah, aunt Ino told me that you were a very good girl, here you go."

She handed Hannah a cinnamon bun and Hannah seemed to enjoy it because the whole thing was gone within three bites. Kurenai smiled, _you are just like your mother._

Then Kurenai sung the night song to Hannah and Hannah went to sleep. Kurenai smiled at her then kissed her on the forehead then she left to her room to talk to Asuma.

"When do you think we should tell her about her real mother?"

Asuma wasn't ready for this so then he looked at her.

"I don't know but as long as she gets older to understand then maybe when we're all ready we can tell her."

Kurenai nodded to the answer then she laid on the bed and Asuma laid down wrapping his arm around her waist. When it was midnight Kurenai felt a small hand on her shoulder. She woke up to see Hannah looking right at her.

"What is it, Hannah?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What about?"

"That you and Father were killed in front of me by a group of men in black robes."

Kurenai was struck by this then she brought Hannah close to her. She had Hannah in the bed next to her. Kurenai hugged her close.

"That will never happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Then Hannah went to sleep in Kurenai's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later Hannah was running through the woods she was on a mission to get a message but then on her way there she stopped when she looked to her left. To her surprise she saw her mother standing at the entrance of a cave. Hannah was hiding then she saw her mother walk into the cave. Hannah was wondering what was going on so then she ran after her mother but was hiding behind a wall watching her mother.

Kurenai didn't notice that she was being watched but then she looked at the deceased body that was on the ground laying like the person died in their sleep. Kurenai kneeled down beside the dead body then she started to have tears streaming down her face.

"Hinata why? I still wish you still here with us."

Hannah was wondering to herself,_ who is Hinata?_

Hannah watched as her mother had tears dripping to the ground she stood up and Hannah left the cave but as she was getting away from the cave she saw someone coming with a triple spear blade in his hands coming at her. He was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it. He stopped away from her as she stood ready to fight him.

"Ah, you're a cutie. Let's be a couple shall we?"

"I wouldn't be with you no matter what you do."

"Oh we'll just see about that?"

They began to fight but then Kurenai appeared taking the next hit to protect Hannah from the man. Kurenai stood in front of Hannah ready to fight this person. The man just gave an evil smirk.

"Nice, now the mother is here to keep her baby safe."

Kurenai glared and Hannah had the feeling that she had a dream about this happening.

"Hannah, go back home."

"But Mother, I don't want to leave you here."

"Hinata, I said go back to the village."

There was silence then the man got his blade and smirked.

"I thought your daughter's name was Hannah."

Kurenai just realized that she just called Hannah by her mother's name but she ignored it she looked at Hannah.

"Don't make me say it again, just go."

Hannah just stared at her.

"Mother, who is Hinata?"

Kurenai got angry.

"I said go!"

That scared Hannah then she ran back to the village. Kurenai on the other hand just got angry then she and Hidan began to fight each other. Hidan was enjoying the fight since he was fighting a woman that was highly attractive. He managed to break her left arm and had her pinned to the ground then he went to her.

"What mother would lie to their own kid?"

She looked at him.

"I didn't know what to do."

"Well too bad because you won't get to tell her about her real mother."

Kurenai looked at him.

"It's time to die!"

Kurenai had her eyes closed but felt nothing she looked only to see that Hidan was paralyzed and she saw Shikamaru who was looking at her.

"Kurenai sensei, are you able to move?"

Kurenai was trying to get up then she felt someone help her to her feet. She saw that it was Ino.

"Let's get you to a safer place."

Ino took Kurenai to a cave only to see that Asuma standing with Hannah. Hannah didn't bother to look at her but Asuma went to hug his wife then Ino started to heal Kurenai's arm. As her arm was being healed she saw Hannah standing far from her. Kurenai then looked at the ground then Asuma was wondering so he looked at Hannah.

"Hannah is something bothering you? At things like this, you normally would hug your mother."

"She's not my mother."

There was an ultimate silence then Ino tried to cheer things up.

"Of course, she's your mother; she was able to protect you from that man."

Hannah didn't say anything then Asuma stepped forward.

"Hannah, come hug your mother."

Hannah blinked as she turned around.

"That reminds me, who is my real mother?"

They were all looking at her.

"Well who she? You've got to tell me now."

Asuma knew that this wasn't going to end well but he didn't want Hannah to have her way.

"Hannah, I want you to calm down."

"I will calm down once you all tell me who my real birth mother is."

They were all quiet then Kurenai stood up then looked at Hannah.

"If you will come with me, I will tell you everything."

Hannah just looked at her then they both left the cave to go to another one. Hannah stayed quiet as Kurenai led her to a cave that she was at earlier. When they got inside Kurenai pointed to the dead body and Hannah went to it.

"That was your mother the day you were born. She died giving birth to you because it was cold for her and she was injured. She asked me to take care of you and raise you as my own."

Hannah turned to her then she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Your mother wanted to keep you safe as much as she could but she didn't want anyone else from the Hyuga clan to know about you so she begged me to raise you."

Hannah started to feel guilty then she ran to Kurenai and started to cry very hard. Kurenai knew that Hannah would someday ask but she wasn't counting on having to through that way.


End file.
